Bellatrix Cal Poly
Bellatrix Cal Poly (ベラトリックス • カールポリ Beratorikkusu Karu Pori)'' is one of the main protagonists in '''Our Commitment. '''She is the granddaughter of Majestueux's former manager and the adoptive mother of Hairia. She can design numerous traps (most of which are in the beach house and in her room). She is also seen conducting research on animals a few times. 'Biography' '''Appearance' Bellatrix has wide, hazel eyes and long brown hair with bangs loose side bangs that are slightly covering her left eye. She sports a thin braid from the front left portion. There is a scar on her left eye from below the lower lashes up to the lid. She first appears wearing a strapless white dress secured with a purple belt, knee-length white boots, and a golden lace choker around her neck. She has a purple butterfly wing tattoo on her left thigh. She also comes in with ridiculous outfits such as a Spongebob costume in Mejestueux's Halloween party. In the dance studio, Bellatrix wears a white button-up shirt with black trousers. Bellatrix's concept outfit consists of a white off-shoulder crop top, a navy strip of fabric as a belt with its ends reaching her knee, a pair of black trousers with navy butterflies on the lower parts and white strap-on heels. She wears a golden bangle on her left hand and two golden bracelets with a dream catcher hanging loosely. Personality Bellatrix appears as an energetic and quirky young woman with an optimistic personality. When she is upset, she is straightforward. Edith describes her as "a talented mother with bats in her belfry." She also uses her brain to design traps whenever someone comes in her room without knocking. She easily manipulates people to do what she wants in order to benefit her friend's needs. She also likes to give people puppets and small plushies. If her problems become serious, Bellatrix less frequently shows her lighthearted nature and becomes blunt and serious, shouting rashly at people she is upset with. After that, she immediately becomes happy as though nothing has happened. Although she is straightforward when she angry, she usually answers questions without describing her replies (when she is not upset). She is often reckless with animals and because of this, she often hurts herself or others. She is fun-loving and carefree; she is also bad-mannered and lazy, which makes Edith judge her a lot. When she's not outside, she is usually sleeping or eating whilst researching about animals; when she's not playing tennis with Linford on the weekends, she practice fistfights with him. After her argument with Nero, she developed an admittedly low opinion of herself and self-loathing. She dislikes being told what to do, and often does what she wants to do. She is honest about her feelings with respect to Hairia. She is also very observant of other people's feelings. History Bellatrix had a father who worked as a multimedia artist and a mother as a graphic designer. Due to their heavy involvement with art, they wanted Bellatrix to be like them as well. However, this is not what she wanted; her dreams were to be a musician. She was then forced by her parents to join a contest in Russia. During the competition, she had become friends with Andrei Castleton. After failing miserably, Bellatrix decided to escape and asked Andrei if he'd come with her to become a musician like she will. Her grandfather gives them enough to support the two of them without telling both of her parents. They lived in the beach house in France for many years. Bellatrix was impressed when Andrei first started singing. She believed that they'd have a chance to become what they want, especially with the help of his voice. After learning that he was sheltered, Bellatrix takes him to the beach. On their way home, Bellatrix buys two Scottish folds. Curious, Andrei immediately pokes one of the cat's nose, causing it to scratch his arm. Bellatrix warns him not to do that to any other animals. When she turned fifteen, she had taken in Hairia Feldgrau in order to take over their company to fulfill the wish of the child's father. She is the granddaughter of the former manager of Majestueux, who passed his career onto Nero Crimonta. A year after her grandfather's death, Bellatrix is visited by Rei Chastrue who told her of her grandfather's spare items in her office. The staff of the company decided to move to another part of France, and Nero didn't want to take care of any of the things left that aren't his. This causes to Rei to bring Bellatrix to her office in order to take what's left of her grandfather's belongings before the leveling of the building. Bellatrix constantly started visiting Rei in her new office to give her a small plushie for remembrance. Rei then had to attend to an assembly one day, leading Bellatrix to the office of the current manager. She met Nero, who forbid her to come by due to her trespassing. She disregards him and comes by the day after, giving him a smiling plush as an apology gift. They become friends for two years until Nero becomes stressed and comments on Bellatrix's attitude. The two argue about this, resulting in her traveling back to Brazil with Andrei and leaving with the words, "I promise I'll make it up to you." She mentions Nero's last words to him during her concert with Andrei. Story Bellatrix appears leaving a venue as people watch and point their cameras at her. She also witnesses other people coming to Blue, who is having trouble with walking through the crowds. Bellatrix excuses herself from the people surrounding her and leads Blue to the exit. She teases him, asking him how his fans would feel if they knew that his sibling makes him wear dresses. She sends a postcard to Hairia with a memory card attached to the back of it. The card shows a video of Bellatrix telling her indirectly that she will fly back to France. Before Laurus and Hairia got home, three plates of omelette with ketchup are served on the table with lined up cutlery. Bellatrix moves to France to pursue Andrei in order to get him back to his singing career. Violette soon feels lonely after Andrei becomes busy due to Bellatrix's plans with him. Not long after this, Violette finds out about her intentions and decides to confront Bellatrix. The next day, Vio approves of Bellatrix moving into her apartment and sharing the same room with Violette. Bellatrix watches as Andrei confronts Nero about his problems. Upon mentioning Bellatrix, Andrei gets snapped at by Nero, letting out the latter's anger on him. Bellatrix feels hurt by this, leading her to walk back and lock herself in her room. Rei witnesses this (who is especially aware of her feelings for Nero) and calls Andrei immediately. Jukyo then interrupts the conversation between Andrei and Nero and asks them to sleep early for the trip the following day. Laurus asks Nero to come join the festival onstage on the next day before he goes home. Nero refuses, but he agrees to come with the group only to watch the festival. As Nero walks away, Laurus calls Blue via the phone and informs him of Nero's response, just before Andrei knocks on Bellatrix's door and asks her about her state. On the day of the festival, Laurus announces the names of all the performers (including him, Viridi, Blue, and Andrei) except Bellatrix. Laurus then enters the backstage after the announcement. When Andrei takes his turn to sing in front of the audience, some fans start to ask where Bellatrix is (considering they used to be a duo) and constantly remind Nero of her, thinking that she didn't decide to come because of him. Bellatrix watches Andrei as he sings, sitting with a gloomy look. The last performer to come out is none other than Bellatrix, who sings a soft rock ballad directed towards Nero. The latter begins to regret his mistakes about making her feel that happiness doesn't suit anything. Our Commitment Violette is seen in the final chapter in a wedding gown. Her name is also printed on the newspaper with the headline "Dartmouth: Replaced?" In the prologue, Violette is seen to be working on an animation with the Our Commitment logo on the workspace. Other appearances Our Commitment × Portuland Bellatrix appears in a crossover comic named Our Commitment × Portuland, with Nero accompanying her throughout the pages. Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet Bellatrix appears in Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet, a comedic spin-off that tells the story of the creators' mishaps as they make the comic. There are also extra scenes that aren't shown in the comic. Bellatrix's scene: Bellatrix appears to be chasing Nero all around the train station in an attempt to follow him to another city without his consent. After running through several crowds, she manages to find him. However, an ice cream stand appears and she becomes distracted. After hearing the doors close, Bellatrix panics and yells Nero's name. The latter notices her when the train is moving. Our Commitment: Memories In Our Commitment: Memories, Bellatrix is seen in many scenes with the characters below: * Nero Crimonta * Andrei Castleton * Aleksandra Honeydew Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday! Bellatrix appears in Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday! with Nero. Your Eyes Bellatrix appears in Your Eyes album art. Character Relationships * Violette Brunswick - Her best friend. She appears in a scene with Bellatrix in Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet ''and ''Our Commitment: Rotten. ''She is a childhood friend of Bellatrix. * Andrei Castleton - Her close friend and former partner. Bellatrix and Andrei used to be a duo. After the fight between Nero and Bellatrix, the latter loses focus and almost ends up getting bitten by Shinto's dog after petting it roughly due to her anger. Andrei pushes away her immediately and gets bitten instead of her. * Nero Crimonta - Friend and love interest. See Story for more information. * Laurus Jade - Her friend. Bellatrix sings the music in most movies Laurus partakes in. * Rei Chastrue - Her friend. Bellatrix visits her office everyday to give her small plushies and sweets. Rei is also the first one to notice her feelings for Nero. * Blue Jade - He is a fellow musician who often hangs out with Bellatrix, Andrei, and Viridi. Bellatrix is the first one to welcome him during his first time rehearsing. She is usually very supportive of him. * Linford Dartmouth - He is a friend and a housemate. The two share a relationship of trust and respect, 'Trivia' 'General:' * Bellatrix is Latin for "female warrior." * She has an impressive reaction time. 'Our Commitment:' * Bellatrix appears in Violette's trailer (''Brunswick). Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet: * The ending cover of the comic shows Bellatrix along with Hairia, Sylvanna, Violette, Jukyo, and Julie.